The Day My Brain Shut Down
by themaltesefalcon
Summary: A short but sweet one-shot of how Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley got together. Rated a bit higher than it probably is because I'm not entirely sure how the ratings work.


**Author's Note: This is just a quick idea that popped into my head the other day, I thought it was sweet. Please review! :) Written by Veronique.**

Harry sighed. His messy raven-black hair fell over his emerald-green eyes as he fell back onto his bed. He grimly remembered his worry over dating Ron's sister back in 6th year. Well, that hadn't worked out, and Ron was less than likely to appreciate Harry's new crush. Heck, Harry wasn't sure it was merely a crush anymore. His feelings for Charlie Weasley were edging dangerously near obsession or even… **dun dun DUNN**… love. The fact that homosexuality was barely tolerated in either the wizarding or muggle world was the least of the problems with this infatuation. Hopelessly, Harry acknowledged that, all things equal, Charlie was waaaay out of his league. In fact, the only thing keeping Harry from full out Angst with a capital A was the fact that he'd found out from Hermione (who had found out from Charlie Weasley, himself) that Charlie, was, in fact, bisexual. Charlie had a bit of a reputation for being a ladies-man. What most people did not know was that he was also a bit of a gentlemen's-man.

George burst into the room that Harry was sharing with Ron for the summer and interrupted Harry's ponderings. "Quidditch in ten minutes, mate. You and Charlie have been voted team captains." With a grin, George disappeared to go bang on the next door. "Hermione, love, won't you grace us with your presence on the Quidditch field? Or we could always skip that to spend some quality time in my room?" Harry could almost hear the eyebrow wiggle which accompanied the second half of the question.

Thirty minutes later, the Quidditch game was getting very competitive. As Harry searched for the snitch he surreptitiously watched Charlie strip off his shirt. He watched a bead of sweat roll down Charlie's defined chest and abdomen. Swallowing, Harry forced his eyes to cooperate and **stop** ogling the stud who refused to be anything close to brother-like in Harry's mind. Spotting the snitch, Harry and Charlie both started racing towards it and the ground. Neck to neck, Harry and Charlie sped towards the small golden ball. As Harry grasped the winged ball, he and Charlie tumbled onto the ground. Harry was acutely aware of Charlie's lips by his ear; he could feel Charlie's hot breath on his skin. Flustered, he accidently let go of the snitch; Charlie leapt to grab it before it could fly off again. Feeling the loss of Charlie's weight, Harry gingerly sat up and fixed his glasses.

"Great job, Harry!" yelled Ron as he flew down to join them. Hermione ran over from the sideline.

"You know, Harry, as the winning Captain, you really owe Charlie a drink or something." She stated pointedly as the group trekked back to the Burrow.

Laughing, Charlie joked, "I'm not much for drinking, but I wouldn't say not to a massage." Harry's mouth went rather dry as he choked out a laugh.

Later that evening, after dinner, Harry decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Politely, he asked if anyone would want to join him, knowing that the answer would be no, as always. He certainly didn't expect Charlie to stand up, stretch, and ask if he could come along with him. Mutely, Harry nodded.

As the duo headed out, their hands brushed together. Harry's heart sped up dangerously. Glancing at Charlie, Harry decided he hadn't noticed the accidental touch. Eventually they got to a boulder on which they decided to rest on and watch the sunset. Sprawling on the rock, Charlie broke the silence. "Err… there's a bit of fluff," he gestured awkwardly, "just there, in your hair." Harry ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed. "Err… let me." Charlie gently reached his hand up and stroked down Harry's hair and then cheek. "Got it," he mumbled, looking away and blushing uncharacteristically. Harry vaguely decided that this was what it was like to have your brain shut down. Pinching himself, Harry acknowledged that this was not a dream.

"Uh, Charlie?"

"Yes?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck/

"You know I'm gay, right?" The small part of his brain that was still working was obviously **not** in control of his mouth.

"You know I'm bi, right?" countered Charlie, somewhat intently.

"You should probably know that I find you incredibly attractive." Yep, his brain was definitely no longer fully functioning.

"Oh." Charlie responded intelligently. "Err… this might be a good time to tell you that I've fallen in love with you."

If any part of his brain had been working, it certainly would've shut down at this point. "Oh." He repeated. And then he kissed him.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the very first fan fiction I ever wrote, though it's not the first one I published. I will adore you forever if you leave a review!**


End file.
